


Giants

by Stylin_Breeze



Series: Usuri Drabbles [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yachi panicking as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylin_Breeze/pseuds/Stylin_Breeze
Summary: Yachi went to do a simple favor and all of a sudden found herself surrounded by giants, until a boy saved her
Relationships: Usuri Michiru & Yachi Hitoka
Series: Usuri Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566028
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Giants

It was a simple request. Go get some snacks for Saeko and the other taiko drummers. Yachi volunteered for it out of a desire to help in any way she could. She found herself skipping through the arena to the concession stands.

It wasn’t too hard to find a seller. She spent the wad of cash Saeko gave her and then turned looking to head back.

And that’s when she found herself lost. Kids, teens, and adults of various sizes roamed to and fro in the packed area, trapping Yachi in a free-flowing sea of humanity. Merchandise hawkers yelled out hooks and sales promos above the constant gaggle of conversation and noise, making the scene nothing short of overwhelming.

Suddenly she was beset by a volleyball squad in orange and blue. Her knees clacked together, her stature too short to see over the towering athletes in order to read the direction signage suspended from the ceiling.

The three tallest players on the passing team scooched by her, six-foot giants dwarfing her frighteningly. They paused observing the quivering mess of a girl.

“Yo, you OK?” asked Nozomu Mami, eyeing her with concern. Keisuke Unnan said nothing while Wakatsu Kiryuu, peering nonchalantly over his shoulder, seemed somehow vaguely familiar in appearance. Yachi figured she must have seen his picture when she did opponent research with Kiyoko.

That meant these people weren’t pushovers. Undoubtedly they were big deals, which meant they were unquestionably strong, which meant they might be cocky with a bad attitude, which meant they could well take her into a corner and rob her of everything she had! Her knees melted, and she slid onto her shins, dreading her death was nigh.

But then Yachi felt the reassuring touch of someone’s warm hands on her shoulders, and she began to settle.

The boy behind her, who also wore the uniform of the giants, knelt and softly peered at her face. The tall third-years looked at their second-year setter, Michiru Usuri, comforting the girl.

“Are you lost?” Michiru asked kindly.

Hitoka nodded nervously, not making eye contact.

“Where ya looking for?”

“I’m…trying to get back to the stands,” Yachi shyly said.

“Oh! This way. I’ll walk you.”

Yachi found herself filled with gratitude and appreciation for a moment, until the anxiety of causing someone trouble flooded her veins again.

“N-no! Please don’t!”

“Come on. It’s right here,” Usuri said, grabbing her firmly by the hand and taking her to a portal that led directly into the arena.

In fact, it was only a mere 30 feet away. Yachi hadn’t traveled that far from the arena itself at all!

“This good? Or you need help finding your seat?” Usuri asked.

Yachi shook her head vehemently. She could never impose on the kind boy more than she’d already done.

“Cool! Have fun!” Usuri waved and jogged back into the mess of shoppers to catch up with his squad. Hitoka felt embarrassed but grateful for the boy’s help.

And remembering she needed to rush the bag of snacks to the taiko team, she skipped on her way to the cheer squad’s section in the stands.


End file.
